


Birthday Surprise

by Drunkhalf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Dick Growth, F/M, Huge Breasts, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Enlargement, Pregnancy, huge ass, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkhalf/pseuds/Drunkhalf
Summary: It's John's 17th birthday. It's been a hard year for him with his dad leaving his mom and wanting nothing to do with him anymore. Things are starting to look up, especially when his mom gets him a very special birthday gift.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Birthday Surprise

Getting back from school I head straight up to my room. It’s my 17th birthday, but no one is home, dad left my mom for a younger woman and mom has to work. Entering my room I see a small gift and a birthday card on my computer desk. Picking up the card I start reading.

"Dear John

Happy Birthday!

I know this year has been tough on you with your dad leaving and you're older enough to be worried about this sort of thing. So I got you something to help you out there. Your dad would always worry about it too. I know it's hard to get a girlfriend but a big part of getting a girl is confidence. This should give you a little confidence boost. Remember I want a lot of grandkids in a few years and finding a nice girl should be a bit easier now. Enjoy my BIG boy.

Love mom.

PS I will be back by 5 XXX."

Wondering what the hell mom got me I tear open the wrapping paper around the small box. The box has the image of a man looking very pleased with himself on the cover. It’s a product called Man Makers. Reading the description quickly fills me with exasperation.

"Man Makers the newest product by Lovers magic™. Increase the size of your or your man’s manhood by 1-6 inches in under an hour. To gain 1-3 inches take one pill. To gain 4-6 inches take two pills.

Possible side effects of this product include but not limited to: testicle growth, stronger erections, increased frequency of erections, inability to lose erections without ejaculation, ability to maintain erections over multiple ejaculations, increased ejaculation output, removed or greatly reduced refractory period, stronger orgasms, longer orgasms, and increased sex drive.

Disclaimer:

WARNING! The physical changes induced by this product are irreversible. Lovers magic™ holds no responsibility for any unwanted physical changes resulting from the use or misuse of this product. Use at your own risk.

This product is only effective on your first use. Subsequent doses after the first course have finished will be ineffective. Lovers magic™ will not issue a refund for defective products if it is your second dose of this product."

There are another two paragraphs of warning but I don’t bother reading it. I'm more concerned by the fact mom got me penis enlargement pills! I know mom is not the sharpest knife in the drawer but did she really buy into this crap. If it were real, they would be the richest business on the planet. I don’t think mom would give me anything that could actually be dangerous, I bet it's a novelty joke gift. The pills inside are probably sugar pills. Putting the joke gift out of my mind I look at the time. It's 4 now giving me about an hour before mom should be back. I turn on my PC and browse the web for a while.

Around half an hour later I'm reaching for the box of Man Makers. I keep thinking about them. There is no way they're real but they are a gift I should use them, besides I have always wondered what sugar pills taste like. I could take them just to see how they taste. Opening the Man Makers I take the two pills and walk to the kitchen leaving the empty box on my desk. I pour myself a glass of water and swallow down the two pills. Turns out sugar pills are pretty bitter surprisingly. I head back to my room and sit down at my desk and continue procrastinating on the web.

After just a few minutes I feel my penis pressing into my pants. I’m feeling pretty horny, seeing I still have about 30 minutes before mom is back I go to my favorite porn site. Stroking my 6 inch dick feels way better than normal like it’s more sensitive. It also feels a lot harder than I ever remember it being like a steel bar is pointing 90 degrees from my crotch. My balls feel heavier too like someone is gently pulling them down. A few minutes later I notice each stroke is taking longer than when I began and that my grip is slowly being widened.

Looking away from my monitor and at my cock. I’m shocked to see it’s an inch longer and a little bit thicker than normal. No fucking way! Those things were real! Thinking back to what I read, two pills means I’m going to gain 4-6 inches. When these pills have run their course I’m going to have a 10 or 12 inch cock. The thought makes cock throb, mom said she wanted me to get a little confidence boost. Having what is probably the biggest cock in town is one hell of a confidence boost.

Quickly I pull open one of my desk’s drawers pulling out a ruler. My left hand lining it up with my cock while my right keeps stroking my dick. I watch as it slowly creeps towards the 8 inch mark. I can feel the veins on my cock throbbing, larger as more and more blood rushes to my penis. Becoming a very prominent feature of my cock. My balls have swollen to the size of large chicken eggs, I can feel them churning as they fill with cum.

Soon my dick passes 9 inches. The growth feels so good. It's extremely hot watching my cock growing bigger and bigger. I just want to watch it get larger till there is no way anyone else could compete with my size. As my cock grows beyond the 10 inch mark the speed of my growth starts getting faster. Quickly growing to 11 then 12 inches. The same length as the ruler. While my balls grow from the size of chicken eggs to oranges.

Unlike what I expected however my growth does not end at 12 inches. My dick grows to 13, then 14 continuing 15. As it grows to what I guess is about 16 inches. I start getting a bit worried. Sure I wanted it bigger, but it not stopping when it said it would is more than enough reason to be concerned. Grabbing the Man Makers box I read the other two warning paragraphs.

"Users of this product should not have sexual partners engage them in oral sex for 2 hours after use of this product. Subjects in testing have shown that when ingesting semen from a user of this product within this timeframe, results in the rapid growth of secondary sexual characteristics in females and rapid growth of genitals in males.

Do not use this product if you are under the age of 18 without the medical recommendation of your doctor. Testing has shown that this product and its side effects can be up to 5x more effective when used on subjects still undergoing puberty."

Oh shit! I took 2 pills so the max growth normally is 6 inches, but in my case, the max growth could be up to 30 inches. In a few minutes, I could have a 36 inch cock. The thought makes my cock throb even harder and my hands move faster up and down my shaft. In the time it took me to read the rest of the warnings my cock has grown an extra 6 inches. I watch over the next few minutes as my cock continues to swell, jacking off furiously as I watch it grow.

23, 24, 25, 26. I can feel an orgasm building, getting stronger and stronger as my cock lengthens. 27, 28, 29, 30. I’m right on the edge of climax, my huge overstuffed grapefruit sized balls rumbling as my cum desperately seeks a way out of my balls. My balls are so heavy now they hang halfway down my thigh. 31, 32, 33, 34, 35 36. An orgasm stronger than any I have ever felt rocks my body. As I feel the cum rushing up my cock I quickly grab the trash can under my desk, aiming my dick into it as I shoot rope after rope of thick cum into it. Quickly filling and overflowing it. It’s only when 3 minutes have passed does my climax end. The 2 liter trash can filled with around another 3 liters on the floor around it.

Looking at my massive pillar of a cock I find I’m still rock hard. My eyes glide over my shaft. My cock has grown so thick I have to use both my hands to wrap around it. The huge veins throb and snake their way down its length. No one could ever call it a penis or dick, the only word that could be used for this brutal, womb crushing tool is cock.

My hands reach out to start stroking my cock again when a voice calls out from the lounge. “John! I’m home!” Mom is back, not thinking clearly from my post orgasm bliss and excitement from having such a massive cock. I bust out of my room completely naked, running down the hallway, my cock stretching far out in front of me. Entering the lounge the first thing I see is my mother’s fat ass, barely contained in her black pencil skirt. I rush up to her hugging her from behind, my cock pressing up against her back and sliding slightly between her ass cheeks as I hug her tight. The stimulation making my cock involuntarily flex. “Thank you. Thank you, mom. This might be the best gift you’ve ever got me. Look it’s so big now. I'm absolutely fucking huge!”

I release her from my hug, she starts to speak as she turns to face me. “Language, but I’m glad you enjoyed it so much. Most boys your age worry about their size so I thought...” She stops mid-sentence as my monster cock comes into her field of view making her jump a little while gasping in surprise. “JESUS CHRIST! It was never meant to grow that big!” I don’t pay much attention to what she said, my eyes mesmerized by her jiggling tits. Her button up blouse struggled to keep them contained. I have never sexually thought of my mother. Maybe it’s the increased sex drive but I’m only just realizing what a MILF she is. Thick thighs, wide hips, an ass that could be used as a shelf, a slightly pudgy waist, large watermelon sized tits, leading up to her full lips, big blue eyes, and ass length silky brown hair.

Looking at her and realizing just how sexy she is has my cock throbbing with need. An idea comes to mind on how to get some much needed release from mom. “It has grown this big because it's more effective on men still in puberty. It said so on the back of the box. Don’t worry mom I love that it’s so big now. It feels amazing this hard and huge. There is one problem though.” I make the last part come out as a bit bashful. “Ever since I took the pills an hour ago I’ve had a bone… an erection. The box said if that happens I just need to "relieve" myself a few times. I’ve only been able to do it once since it grew. I've been trying for a second one but I just can’t "relieve" myself anymore… could you... help me with that?” A complete lie but mom doesn't know that. Her mouth opens in shock “John! What are you saying to your mother! That's just so wrong.”

Says the woman who gave her son penis enlargement pills. “I know how wrong it is but… I know how they treat priapism mom, it's not pretty. I also don’t want to tell the doctor that I got priapism after I took penis enlargement pills my mom gave me.” Mom’s face goes red with embarrassment, realizing just how weird and inappropriate of a gift that is. With more than a bit of apprehension, she agrees to help me with getting my cock to go flaccid.

Mom gets down on her knees getting her head level with my cock. Tentatively grabbing my monstrous cock with both hands, slowly stroking my shaft before taking the head of my cock into her mouth. Her lips close around my shaft almost making a vacuum seal, bobbing her head up and down my shaft. Taking as much as she can into her throat on the downstrokes and expertly teasing my cock head on the upstrokes. This is not a woman unused to sucking cock, she is better at it than most of the women I’ve seen in porn. Looking up at me with her big blue eyes, I can tell she's into this. Sucking on a huge cock seeing the pleasure she is giving me with the only sound in the room being my moans and her blow job.

She is just too good for my enhanced but inexperienced cock to handle. “Mom! I’m gonna, gonna… FUCK!!” I exploded into her mouth. Despite the thickness and quantity, she manages to swallow every drop of cum I unload. When my cock stops spurting cum she pulls her mouth off my cock with a wet pop as the seal her lips had around my still hard as steel cock comes undone.

Mom staring in disbelief at my still erect cock. “Dear lord! What a cock you have now. I’ve never met a man who could keep it up after one of my blow jobs. Guess I’ll just have to keep going till...” She’s interrupted by one of the buttons on her blouse flying off. The overstressed fabric creaking has her breasts expand. In my excitement, I had forgotten about the other warning.

"Ingesting semen from a user of this product within this timeframe has resulted in the rapid growth of secondary sexual characteristics in females."

Mom moans as her enlarging bust presses harder against her bar. “WHAT THE HELL! My boobs are growing! It... It feels really good.” It's not just her tits that are growing. I can see her hips widening along with her already large ass growing bigger. “Sorry, mom I forgot. I shouldn't have anyone give me a blow job for 2 hours after taking those pills. This is a side effect.” One by one the buttons of her blouse are launched off her chest. Her tits bulging over the sides of her bra. From the moaning coming from her, they are growing more sensitive the larger they get. The blouse holds out for a while but soon both her blouse and bra clasp can no longer hold back her titanic bust. Finally free I can see just how large mom’s breasts have become, the still expanding beach ball sized tits cover most of her torso. Her large stiff nipples surrounded by her large areola. The veins in her breasts become more prominent as they grow. They are far perkier than I would expect from a woman in her early 40s.

A loud snap rings out as mom’s skirt and panties are unable to contain her ballooning ass. It’s just too hot for my lust addled brain. Grabbing both her humongous breasts, I push them together. “Sorry, mom you're just too sexy right now.” I say as I thrust my cock into her soft tit flesh. I pound away at her tits, the feeling of her breasts around my cock is heavenly. At first, they can not take the whole of my cock, but the longer I fuck them the more of my dick can plunge into her cleavage. Soon the whole of my cock can thrust balls deep into mom’s tits.

With each thrust forward my giant balls slap against her breasts. Creating a meaty clap as I fuck her tits. When her growth starts to end my climax crashes into me. Busting my huge load between her tits. Releasing her tits from my grasp mom falls back onto her now massive 80 inch ass tensing as a growth induced orgasm rocks her body. I sit down on the nearby couch watching my mother’s expanded bust. Mom’s breasts have grown so big they cover her belly button, I don’t think there is a cup size for how big they are now. Maybe a little over a ZZZ cup.

Lying back her breasts spill out to the sides of her. Exposing the cum cover inside of her cleavage. Making my cock throb at the sight. Reminding me of how achingly hard I still am. “Mom. I still haven’t gone soft.” In response, she opens her legs wide. Revealing her shaved, sopping wet, puffy pussy to me. “Put your big fat cock in me, John.” I’m shocked I didn't think she would go this far. Getting up from the couch I line my womb crusher up with her pussy. “Are you sure mom?” She thinks for a few moments “Yes. But you can’t call me mom. After this, we can’t really say we're mother and son anymore. Call me Sarah from now on.” Mo- no Sarah leans into my ear seductively whispering “Now fuck me you big dicked stud.”

I push my cock into her. She’s so wet even my massive cock just slides in. The tight walls of her pussy gripping my cock, flexing around it trying to milk it for all the cum churning in my balls. The shape of my cock is on her belly, I can see it creeping further up her stomach as I push deeper into her. I can only get about ⅔ of my cock in before I reach the bottom of her cunt. My cock head pushing into her cervix. The stimulation of the deepest part of her pussy draws out a long sensual moan. I start slowly pulling my cock back before pushing back in. Each thrust making Sarah moan, her moaning getting faster and louder as I start to pick up speed.

The sound of my giant balls slamming into Sarah's ass were drowning out her moans. Under my cock’s relentless assault it's not long before she cumming. I can feel my own climax approaching. Picking up even more speed, pistoning into her pussy before slamming my cock to the hilt, pushing past her cervix and cumming directly into her womb. Before I’ve finished cumming Sarah pushes me onto my back. She moves with me, coming to squat on my cock. Somehow managing to keep my still spurting cock in her. I’m pumping so much cum in her that her belly starts to swell outward.

Sarah lifts her giant ass into the air pulling a few inches of my cock out of her before bringing her ass back down gradually increasing her pace as she rides my cock. Bouncing on my cock has her huge tits moving wildly. I grab both and bring one of her nipples to my mouth. Sucking and teasing it while my other hand teases her remaining one. Playing with her sensitive nips draws out even more moaning from her. Sarah has been driven to so many orgasms she's barely conscious. Her hips moving on their own, instinctively seeking more pleasure.

Another climax builds in me. This one stronger than the rest. It’s so strong that when I cum, black spots appear in my vision. My semen swelling her stomach further, it's swollen enough now for her to look a few months pregnant. Even after cumming 4 times my cock hasn't wilted a single bit. I gently push the still dazed Sarah off my cock. Positioning her fat ass up in the air, before I rail her from behind sending her bubble butt shaking like a bowl of jello. We keep fucking like this for hours. I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve cum now. We fuck across the lounge, the hallway, and into her bedroom.

I’m lying on her bed, Sarah bouncing on my cock as I cum in her a final time as my cock, at last starts to soften. We're exhausted and slick with sweat. Sarah pulls me into her arms, her massive breasts wrapping around my as her lips meet mine, her tongue darting into my mouth. My cock flopping onto her large soft thigh. It’s still massive even soft a few inches over a foot long. We don’t say anything as she breaks our kiss. We both just fall asleep.

8 months later.

A lot has happened since my birthday. First, we tried to find the store Sarah had got those Man Makers pills from but when we got there it was boarded up and deserted. We asked around but everyone said it's been that way for years. School became impossible with my new sex drive, by the time I got my GED I had fucked about a quarter of the female students and teachers. A few months later, with me no longer having to worry about school we decided to move. We wanted to start a new life together where no one would know we were mother and son. If we did that, we could be far more open about our relationship. Sarah was completely right about us never being able to go back to being just mother and son. I just can’t think of her like that anymore, I haven’t called her mom since my birthday.

We ended up in Rhode Island as in Sarah’s search she found it was the only place that won’t criminalize our relationship. We also started making really good money after we started a porn site. Uploading videos of us fucking quickly had us racking in cash, getting paid to fuck each other all day what could be better.

Then the really big news happened. Just a couple months after we moved. Sarah found that the weight she thought she was gaining on her belly was not fat but a baby bump. Which brings me to now as I’m sitting on our bed with Sarah sucking my cock. Since we found out she’s pregnant, with twins as it turns out. She has gotten really good at sucking my cock. She can now take my cock all the way to the base. I’m just too large to give her a good fucking without possibly harming the babies. Sucking my cock is what she does the most these last few months. I think my massive cock has spent more time in her mouth than out since we found out.

Looking down at her she looks unbelievably sexy to me. Her full lips moving up and down my cock. Massive milky breasts resting and slightly parted by her swollen baby bump and her gigantic ass and hips. I blast my load down her throat. Sarah pulls back till her lips hold just the head of my cock. Drinking down every drop of cum without spilling a drop. When my cock stops shooting cum into her cum hungry mouth, she just goes back to sucking my cock. She will keep doing this again and again, till finally after hours of her expert blow jobs I start going soft.

Those pills are the best birthday gift I have ever got.


End file.
